Un léger quiproquo
by Miichiiko
Summary: Hikaru x ? Hey! Say! JUMP : Hikaru reçoit un message mais se trompe sur l'identité de l'auteur.


Hikaru était en train de composer la mélodie de la nouvelle chanson des BEST, quand il vit l'alerte « Vous avez un nouveau message ». N'étant pas très inspiré, il décida de remettre l'écriture des paroles à plus tard et de lire ce message.

" Cher Hikaru

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire ça, alors, désolé si je tourne autour du pot, ne ?

Depuis qu'on se connait, quelques années maintenant, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments quelque peu étranges envers toi, sans savoir vraiment de quoi il s'agissait.

Ces temps-ci, on ne peut plus vraiment se voir tellement nous sommes occupés : toi, avec le travail, les émissions et des mélodies de chansons à écrire et moi, à cause du travail mais aussi des cours. Ces quelques jours sans te voir m'ont permis de réfléchir et de comprendre la nature de mes sentiments.

Hikaru, je t'aime plus qu'un simple ami. Si ce n'est pas réciproque, comme je le pense, j'essaierai de t'oublier. J'espère que ce message n'affectera pas trop notre amitié.

A dans quelques jours pour le tournage de notre nouveau PV.

Sincèrement, Kei. "

Hikaru restait immobile face à son écran, il ne s'attendait surtout pas à un message de ce genre. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait face à lui. En plus, ils se reverront sur le tournage d'un PV, pendant toute une longue journée, donc. Ils seront bien obligés de se côtoyer un minimum, et il attendra sûrement une réponse...

Quelques jours plus tard, le fameux jour de tournage, Hikaru entra timidement dans la loge des JUMP et vit que seul Yabu était là. Ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, après plusieurs jours sans avoir pu se voir tranquillement.

" -Alors, comment avance la composition de la chanson ? J'ai déjà une petite idée pour les paroles, j'ai même déjà écrit un brouillon.

-Pour tout te dire, je suis pas très inspiré en ce moment. J'ai essayé l'autre jour, mais il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe depuis ce jour...

-Ah ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'ai reçu un message de Kei...

-Et qu'est ce qu'il disait ?

-Il a dit qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il m'aimait. Je m'y attendais vraiment pas, ça m'a trop choqué !

-Et tu lui as répondu ?

-Non, il attend que je le fasse aujourd'hui je crois.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-Je vais essayer de lui dire gentiment que ce n'est pas réciproque et que j'aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre, je pense. "

Absorbés par leur conversation, les deux meilleurs amis ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée d'un de leurs amis, qui repartit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, après avoir entendu cette conversation. Il attendit que quelques membres entrent dans la salle pour y entrer à son tour. Pendant un de leurs longs moments d'attente, Hikaru décida d'aller parler à l'expéditeur du fameux message.

" -Kei , je peux te parler un instant ?

-Oui bien sûr, qu'est ce qu'il se passe Hikaru-kun ?

-C'est à propos de ton message de l'autre jour. Tu sais j'ai vraiment réfléchi, et je suis désolé, mais j'aime déjà une autre personne, donc je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments. Mais on peut toujours rester amis, non ?

-Euh... Je crois que tu te trompes Hikaru-kun, je ne t'ai jamais envoyé un message comme ça, et désolé mais je ressent seulement de l'amitié pour toi.

-Hein ? Mais ?

-Tu t'es trompé de personne, tu n'as pas regardé l'adresse ?

-Non, je ne le fais jamais...

-Comment il a été signé ?

-" Kei ", c'est ton surnom, non Keito ?

-Oui, mais ce n'était pas moi. Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

-Franchement, non. Je suis en état de choc là, mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus.

-Kei, c'est le prénom d'Inoo-chan...

-... Alors, c'est lui qui me l'a envoyé ?

-Coucou Hikaru et Keito ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-On discutait, bon je vous laisse Hikaru-kun et Inoo-chan, je dois y aller.

-Je suis tombé mal ? Ah ! Tu lui avouais peut être tes sentiments...

-Euh... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-En fait, tout à l'heure j'ai entendu votre conversation avec Yabu, je suppose que tu parlais de Keito, non ?

-Hum Inoo-chan, je crois qu'on a un gros problème tous les deux. Je n'avais pas compris que le message venait de toi, vu que tu as signé avec ton prénom, alors qu'habituellement tu le fais avec « Inoo-chan ». Et du coup, quand tu as entendu ma conversation de ce matin, je ne parlais pas de toi, mais de Keito...

-Ah ?

-Et l'autre personne dont je parlais tout à l'heure, c'est... Toi...

-Vraiment ? Je suis trop heureux !"

Depuis ce jour, les membres font attention aux surnoms qu'ils se donnent entre eux, pour éviter tous quiproquos.


End file.
